Love Story
by Carmelle
Summary: While in college, Katniss Everdeen is a normal girl until, upon meeting a blue-eyed boy, she starts to have flashbacks of a life that may have once been hers. Together they shift through the memories and maybe... fall in love. Based off of Taylor Swift's Love Story and hints from the original star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet. Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just an FYI, this is my first ever story. I have been on the sight a while and am finally uploading something. This is a FanFiction based off of Taylor Swift's Love Story.**

**I do ****NOT**** own The Hunger Games Trilogy or Love Story – Taylor Swift.**

It all started the first day of Mid-Terms. You see, it was my first year in Law School and I, being the over-achiever I am, was up all that night studying. I was exhausted that morning and had overslept. When I did finally get up, it was because my roommate, Johanna, was screaming through the door telling me to get my ass up. I looked at the alarm clock, shocking myself awake, and jumped out of bed.

"Jo! Why didn't you get me up sooner?" I yelled. I heard her irritated sigh and felt ashamed for snapping at her, she got me up for Christ's sake, what was wrong with me?

"I tried, Brainless! Who do you think has been outside your door the past 15 minutes? I could've just left without you!" After scrounging up a suitable pair of jeans, a navy striped sweater, and braided my dark hair, I burst out the door.

"Jo, I'm so sorry. I'm just sleep deprived and tired. Wait that's the same thing isn't it?… Oh, god… I'm tired." I heard her laugh and looked up at her smiling face.

"I'm just messing with you Brainless!" The thing is Jo and I had a special relationship. Our personalities were similar; too an extent, and usually we weren't very open with people. We both only saw each other have a complete and utter mental breakdown once or twice. She was the only one who had seen my emotional side, including my family. When I was 15, my father died in a car crash and my mother went into a comatose-like state for the months following, I was the main provider for the family. I got a job to get us by on groceries but there was nothing I could do for our Mortgage. It hardened me. Each and every day, my frown lines got deeper.

A few months after his death, compensation ran out and I knew we'd lose the house soon; the electricity had already gone out a couple times at that point, so when I got a letter from my estranged grandparents, who I'd never met, it came as a shock. They had heard of my father's death and wanted to help both financially and emotionally. I wouldn't normally take handouts, but my minimum wage job couldn't feed 3 people and keep us housed, it was impossible. So we moved, my mother, Prim, and I, to a gated suburban community with my grandparents. My mother and father so fell in love, they left their families behind and started anew. To me it was very Romeo-and-Juliet-esc.

I moved to a new school, and that's where I met Johanna. She was my neighbor but we only really got to know each other after the first few months. She was popular and I preferred sticking by myself. One day, I was tired and on the brink of delirium while out driving my new car (courtesy of my grandparents, of course) and almost ran her over. She then proceeded to yell at me about how 'brainless' I was. The nickname just stuck. Afterward, she civilly invited me inside her house for coffee. The turn of events struck me as odd at first, but after a while I just realized that was how Jo gets things out of her system, screaming it out. On the outside, she was the popular, rude, vulgar-worded student, but on the inside she was lonely. Her parents, successful business men, were rarely home and when they were paid no attention to their only daughter.

The only time Jo ever broke was our senior year. After school one day, I walked into her house and went to her room just like every other day. What I saw was a shell of the Johanna Mason I'd known. She was crumpled heap on the floor, tears streaming down her face, and a picture of her parents cradled in her arms. I didn't know what brought on the episode, but comforted her nonetheless. Afterwards, we watched movies and I knew that Jo would forever be my best friend.

"I'm going to say no more late night study sessions with your boyfriend, Mr. Textbook over there." She gave me a cup of coffee and my black converse. After my socks and shoes were on, I grabbed my book bag.

"Jo, I am eternally grateful!" I bowed out the door, and gave her a thankful look. "See you tonight, and don't watch too much Jersey Shore! You know it kills brain cells! Bye!"

"You're one to talk, Brainless! Bye and good luck!" She shouted back. I think we'd woken someone across the hall because I heard a faint 'Oh, crap! I'm late!' and shuffling. Not two seconds later, did Mr. Finnick Odair come out the room, oozing confidence even in his shirtless state. He gave an award winning smile and nodded towards me matching my stride.

"Kat."

"Finn." This was our agreement since high school. He didn't hit on me and I was as friendly as possible to mine and Johanna's favorite man-slut. "Who was it this time?"

He actually laughed and said, "I have no idea…" Finn, Jo, and I all went to the same high school and college. We were Law and Jo was Business. As we sped out of dorms and rushed into class at 8:00 on the dot, I sat in my chair. Testing lasted for a few hours and when it was over, I couldn't be more grateful for my morning coffee.

I walked out of the doors and saw the lush green grass and trees. I'd always loved nature and at that moment the trees and the sun all shone bright and I was content for the first time in a long time. I lowered my eyes from the trees and looked down only to be met by a pair of bright blue eyes. His curious gaze mirrored mine. I felt something, and then in a blink of an eye my surroundings changed.

_The bright, clear day became a nighttime party illuminated by candle light. Elegant ball gowns and people in masks blurred by me, the only steady were those blue eyes. My legs moved of their own accord towards the man. My golden gown swayed along with the music as I crossed the room. I nervously brushed a stray curl away from my intricate up-do and introduced myself. I wasn't controlling myself though; everything was being done for me. _

"_I'm Katniss." I extended my hand towards my suitor. "Who are you?" Never breaking eye contact, he took my hand and placed it against his lips._

"_Peeta, someone who'd love to learn more about you," He responded, I could still feel the ghost of his breath against my hand and it sent warmth throughout me. _

"_I-I would like that too." I whispered. I raised a hand to his face and lifted the simple black mask that was obstructing his other features. My breath caught as he did the same to me, his hand still gently holding mine. _

"_Care to dance?" He asked, seeming to be just as affected by my touch as I was his. _

_As I reached to touch the blonde curls atop his head a hand came and pulled Peeta away by his shoulder. Finnick came into view and started whispering frantically in his ear. He nodded and looked towards me. "Until next time, Katniss…"_

**Thank you so much for reading! I'd love feedback, criticism or not! Also, this is strictly Everlark. I am 13 so please nothing too bad in the comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, okay so this is Chapter 2! Special thanks to my first reviewer, princesslolitatheorca654!**

**I have nothing else to say, so I'll just get right to it.**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games or Taylor Swift's **_**Love Story.**_

I could still feel his lips on my hands… when reality struck back, hard. My books were still cradled in my arms, my bag still on my shoulder, and I was still staring into his eyes. He stood up, leaving his scattered papers and books around the tree he'd been leaning against, and approached me.

When our faces were just inches away we spoke. "Katniss…?" he breathed.

"Peeta…" I said with a bit more finality.

I had never wanted love. Everything to come from it seemed negative. But, in this moment, I understood. This man in front of me was my one true love. We both leaned in and for the first time since we'd met, I'd closed my eyes, fully enjoying the feel of his lips on mine. Just as suddenly as it happened, I came to my senses.

"Oh, I-I actually have to leave!" He stammered, seeming to come back from the trance just as I did. He backed away from me towards the tree, a big willow surrounded by green grass and yellow dandelions, "But first…" He turned back to me, his things in his hands, "Have coffee with me tomorrow? I meant it when I said I'd like to get to know you." I nodded, "Meet me here at 7, an hour before tests. Until next time, Katniss…"

I smiled on my way to lunch thinking of our, albeit brief, kiss. I went to the restaurant and met with the hostess.

"Table for…"

"Actually I'm here with someone."

"Girl?" I nodded. "Right this way." She smiled politely. I noticed her high blond ponytail, blue eyes, and familiar freckles…

"Madge? Madge Undersee!"

"Katniss… I was hoping you wouldn't notice…"

"Why are you waitressing? What happened? I thought you were coming to Uni-of-Cap when you were older!" Madge was from my old town. She had been the Mayor's daughter, therefore, part of the richest family in Panem. When I moved here, to the Capitol, I left her behind, one of my only two friends.

"A lot of things changed after you left."

"When's your break? Come sit with Jo and I so we can catch up." She shakes her head in affirmation. "Great!"

When we got to the quiet booth by the window, I took my phone out and checked the time.

"Hey Jo. So, I have something to tell you, and forewarning, I am not crazy!" I laughed and looked up at her.

"_I hope you know he's a Mellark." Jo sat behind me, brushing out and braiding my hair._

"_A Mellark?" I exclaimed. _

"_Shhh… quiet." She got up and stood in front of the door. She takes the key out of her pocket and looked the door. "Jo? What are you doing?" I whispered. _

"_I know you're stubborn, so if you ever expect this to work between you two, you can't let anyone find out." She looks me in the eye, holds my hands in hers, and speaks, "If you need anything, I'll help you. I really think this whole petty feud should be over with." She got up and unlocked the door, tossing the key to me, "To get out with. When the time comes." she explained,winking, and exited, leaving me speechless._

"Katniss… what just happened?" Jo's voice was drained of all humor. "Katniss!" she insisted after my long pause of silence.

"Um, I-I don't know. It happened before, with this boy, we talked and we kissed and-"She cut me off.

"I'm kind of freaked right now, Katniss! What do you mean?" She didn't call me 'Brainless' is the only thing that registered.

"It's like a memory… I can't control it. It's only happened once don't worry."

"You're saying we shared a memory? Well Brainless, we _are _more alike than you'd like to admit." She was back to herself, somewhat. I still saw the fear in her eyes. "Is that what you were going to tell me?" The fog in my head finally cleared and I nodded.

"Yeah, I was walking the campus and saw this boy and the same thing happened."

"You said you two kissed…" she smirked.

"It was a spur of the moment type thing, Jo."

The rest of the conversation didn't bring up any of the day's events. We calmly ate and I thought about Peeta.

"Why are you smiling Brainless? You never smile, let alone for five minutes straight."

"No reason."

"I'm sure…" She said with a knowing smile.

Madge did come to sit by us, for only about 5 minutes, before she was called back to work. I gave her my number and Jo and I left to go back to the dorm. I studied until fatigue set in.

That night as I lied in bed, one thought repeated in my mind

_ 'Until next time, Katniss…'_

**As always, I'd love to have feedback. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you please, and don't hesitate to criticize. **

**-RC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Chapter 3! Yay! Anywhoo… thank you so much LizzEverlark3thg, farkle, and a Guest for reviewing. **

**(If you are not a reviewer no need to read.****) To Guest, I am 13, and I seriously take that as a compliment. Thank you so much for you encouragement! To farkle, thank you for reviewing and I prefer cute FanFics, they always make me feel happy inside. To LizzEverlark3thg, I love **_**Love Story, **_**too! And Everlark is basically my only obsession. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENTS! ALL OF YOU!**

**I do NOT own any of the Hunger Games Trilogy or Taylor Swift's **_**Love Story.**_

"_Make sure he stays away." I heard the faint, hurried whispers coming from inside my father's office. _

_ "How can I do that? Sweetheart and the boy have basically no chance of meeting again. Why not leave it at that?" A rough voice grumbled. _

_ "Mr. Abernathy, you _work_ for me and are to do as I say." hearing my father talk so sternly came as a surprise given his soft hearted nature was what I was accustomed to._

_ "Oh, I see, now were on a last name basis. Okay, _Mr. Everdeen, _tell me how to prevent them from seeing each other. The only thing I can think of is to lock Sweetheart in her room at night but during the day she's free to do as she pleases. Although, isn't it time for her to find a husband? She's 18. You can't keep her on the estate forever, especially with her curiosity."_

_ "I don't need your advice on how to raise _my_ daughter, Haymitch! Just keep the Mellarks off my property and keep Katniss on it. That way they won't meet ever again."_

_ I ran up the spiral stairs that led to my bed room. My emotions were out of whack and tears streamed down my face. Wherever I was I didn't want to be there anymore. After a while I heard crunching from outside, below my balcony._

My alarm clock rung at 6:00 and I shut it off. I got up and showered, dressed in a black sweater and khakis, and left a note for Johanna about being home later.

When I arrived at the big willow tree, I spotted him lying on his back in the grass. His blonde curls were tinted pink and his eyes were closed. I looked at the serene picture and sighed. The noise drew his attention and I met his eyes once again. He briskly got up and stood in front of me. He took my face in his hands and once again joined our lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, his thumb brushing against my cheek in a loving manner. When we separated to catch our breaths he moaned contently.

"I want to do that every moment of the rest of my life." His pant was haggard against my lips.

"Just kiss me?" I grinned.

"Hopefully not..." He paralleled my expression. "So, where do want to go? And also, just to be clear, this _is _a date." He brought my braid around from my back and started tracing it. I leaned my face against his hand relishing in the warmth it radiated.

"Anywhere is fine by me. I _am_ a bit hungry, though."

"I know the perfect place!" He exclaimed. "We are walking, will you be good?" I looked down at my vans and nodded. "Great!" Then we headed off.

"So… I barley know anything about you. Tell me about yourself." He stated.

"Um… well let's see, my name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm studying Law, I have a sister named Primrose, my best-"

"No, no, no… you have this all wrong. I want to know about _you_, who you are, what you do for fun." When I didn't respond he continued. "Let's play 20 questions."

"Okay." By now we'd entered a small bakery with a 'Please Seat Yourselves' sign. We picked a small 2 person table toward the back. "You start."

"Hmmm… what is your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Interesting… Why is it your favorite color?"

"Hey! Isn't it my turn?" I joked. "I'll answer any way," the corner of my mouth turned up without my command, "It's because green is the color of the leaves on those tall evergreen trees in the forests around here." He looked utterly engrossed in what I was saying. "What about you?"

"Original." He laughed. "Mine is orange, the shade that's in the sky just before nightfall. What hobbies do you do, and before you can ask, mine is painting."

"I do archery." I was proud of that skill because it was something I still had from my father. His eyebrows raised and he smiled appreciatively. "What do you study?"

"Business. I stand to inherit this place when my dad retires."

"Your family owns this bakery?"

"Yes, this and the string of them across the country," He muttered.

"I take it you don't want them then."

"It's not that I don't want them, I just don't want to be a business man. I prefer to actually bake, not do paperwork."

"I see. Do you by chance know a Johanna Mason?"

"Yeah, she's in most of my classes, I actually hang out with her and my friend Finnick a lot, why?"

"I can't believe this!" He looked extremely confused, "If I weren't such a recluse we could've met a long time ago!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Jo's my best friend. She tries to get me to hang out with her and Finnick all the time. Usually I was studying or just didn't want to. But, I regret doing that now!"

"Well, then meeting yesterday was just fate."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Then what was that yesterday."

"I still have no clue. Have you had any… _things_ since?"

"Yeah, on when I saw Finnick-like a half hour after I left you in the park-and another while I was sleeping."

"This is just creepy!"

"What?"

"At the same time…"I mumbled, thinking this over. I looked at him again.

_He stood down there looking at me like I was and angel. My hair was down that day in flowing ringlets. He looked the same even if his clothes were less dressy. _

"_May I speak with you?" He called up. I nodded frantically, even though I was underdressed and ran outside. When he saw my disheveled state he looked worried, "Have you been crying?" I nodded. "Why?"_

"_My father is going to do everything in his power to keep us away from each other." I was on the verge of tears again._

"_Then we'll just have to outsmart him. There isn't any force in the world that will keep me away from you."_

_I hurriedly ran forward and smashed our faces together. There was nothing I wanted more than to be near him but all good things come to an end. He left for supper with his family and I, mine. All I knew is we had to come up with a plan or I'd worry myself to death._

**Thank you for reading! Follow, favorite, review as you please. Don't hesitate to criticize!**

**-Rc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long. This story is kind of getting confusing for me and I haven't a clue where to go with it so sorry. I hope you like this chapter!**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Game trilogy or **_**Love Story**_** by Taylor Swift.**

Peeta sat frozen and after he closed his eyes, sighed. "Katniss, what do you think those memories mean?" He scrunched up his face in thought and said, "It seems like we're Romeo and Juliet… which is odd given they're _fictional._" I laughed and he smiled back at me.

"I haven't a clue." I looked down at my phone, "Shoot! Peeta, let's go, we'll be late for testing!"

We ran out of the bakery and just before separating he said, "Have dinner with me at Cinna's, after?" I shouted a quick 'yes' and ran inside my class room. My professor, Mr. Abernathy, laughed as he took in my appearance, flushed and tousled.

"Another late night?" He laughed and I just pretended to be oblivious.

"Nope," I untucked the tendrils of hair that had escaped my braid from behind my ear to cover my face from his prying eyes. "Just fine." I said with a smirk. We started the test and I answered all the questions smoothly, only having trouble on a couple. I got up to turn it in, approaching Abernathy's desk.

He accepted it graciously, but what he said stopped me in my tracks, "Great job, _Sweetheart_." He raised his head, gauging my reaction. I abrubtly turned to face him. He then asked me to see him after all my classes got out.

I did after the rest of my testing and as I walked in he asked, "So, who's _the boy_?"

"Peeta Mellark."

"The business major?"

"That's the one," I sighed. "Have any ideas as to what those things are?"

"_Things_? Plural? How many times has this happened?"

"A few."

"I'll do some research for you," He grunted, "Now, go."

I quickly scrambled away to meet Peeta for dinner. On the way, I bumped into Jo.

"Kat! I was wondering where you were! I just left the dorm-"

"Sorry Jo! I'm really late!" She looked at me confused.

"Katniss Everdeen has _plans_! Does this have anything to do with…" She let the question hang in the air.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "I really, really need to go-"

"Nuh, uh. You're not going anywhere. I have to meet the boy that has got your panties in a twist."

"Okay… I guess…" So, we, _together,_ headed to dinner at Cinna's Italian restaurant. It was decorated how you'd expect but more casual, round tables covered in red and white checkered table cloths, a romantic aura created by the candle in the center of the table, etc. I spotted his blonde head towards the back of the restaurant and moved toward him, Johanna on my heels.

Jo finally caught on to who I'm headed toward and grumbled under her breath, "No way!" I sat across from him and it caused his head to snap up and lock his eyes with mine. He didn't even notice Jo until she shouted, "Peeta! Yes, Brainless! How many times had I told you I had the perfect guy for you?" It had gotten the attention of pretty much the entire place.

"We've got company." I whispered to Peeta uncomfortable with the crowd's glaring.

"Jo!" He smiled his brilliant smile. "How long has it been?"

"Like an hour Peeta! You didn't bother to mention this during class or between class or at any point I've seen you the past couple days?!" I reached across the table and took his hand.

"Jo, I know you're angry now and I would be too, but it'll blow over and you'll be happy for us. Now please sit down. People are staring."

"I know, Brainless just let me blow off my steam!" She shouted, even louder, but sat down anyway.

"I was always wondering who Brainless was when we hung out, Johanna." I looked at him curious, "Yeah, they talk about you. A lot. Finnick called you Squirrel."

"Oh, god, he and I are going to have a talk. You know what, given we aren't going to have the date I wanted, I'm going to call and invite him over here."

"This was a date?" He smirked.

At the same time Jo shrieked, "This was a date?!" The she turned to Peeta, "Oh, no, now Brainless is going to be uptight all night because I ruined her sexy time." She sighed dramatically.

"Jo!" I yelled at her.

After, I called Finn and he agreed coming over within a few minutes. When he came in he immediately turned to Peeta and laughed. "No, way. It's Squirrel?" Peeta nodded.

"Don't call me that." I said sternly and shortly.

"Awe,come on. You have to admit it's cute." Finn said back.

"It's really not."

"Why do you call her that, anyway?" Peeta asked, curious. Panic flooded me.

"Don't you dare tell him, Finn!"

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Now, I really want to know." Peeta said.

"I'm going to tell him anyway, sorry Squirrel."

"Fin-" I was caught off guard by Jo tackling me from behind and covering my mouth. "Jo!" I screamed muffled. Peeta just stared at Finn waiting for him to tell the story.

"Okay so it was a month or so into our final year of high school, and I was wondering the courtyard looking for a spot to eat lunch with my friends. We came across this great big oak tree and sat under it. As we were eating lunch, the bell rang but we decided to skip and stay there the whole day. At one point I heard a branch snap above me and looked up to see Katniss sitting in the tree looking very worried about having to miss her classes. When we made eye contact, her eyes widened and she scurried up the tree away from us. Given that I didn't know her name, the whole year I just called her Squirrel."

Jo finally released me and I was fuming. "Finn, stop it."

"Katniss, there wasn't anything wrong with that story. In fact, I learned something from it. You can climb trees! I had no clue. It makes me want to learn every little detail about you." Peeta said.

I just huffed and crossed my arms but my resolve gave way and I took his hand in mine, giving him a loving look.

**How was that? Please criticize if you feel need be. Thank you for reading!**

**-RC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody! So there's **_**A FRIGGIN' BET **_**in this chapter. I'm excited for it! Anyways, there are some hints at Finnick/Annie in this. For a while there I'd been suffering a case of writer's block. An ongoing concept I plan for this story is fate. Aren't all star-crossed lovers cursed by fate? (I sound like Merida from **_**Brave**_**! ****)**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games Trilogy or **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift.**

"What have we done?" Finnick whispered to Johanna. "We created a loving monster."

"You guys didn't create anything." I said strongly, ignoring them as I stared into Peeta's eyes.

"It should have been us." Jo scowled. "Now it's just _fate!_"

"I don't believe in fate."

"Oh, I see, the girl who is _literally_ experiencing Romeo and Juliet, _firsthand, _doesn't believe in fate." She snidely replied.

Then a new voice came into the picture. "Hi, I'm Annie, your server for the day. What would you like to drink tonight?"

We all told her but when it came to Finn he just gaped at her, open mouthed.

"Finn…" I nudged him with my elbow.

"Oh, right! Iced-Tea with lemon, I like my sweets with a hint of sour." He said suggestively, while she wrote it down. She then proceeded to leave after telling us she's be back in a bit to get our orders.

"What was that?" Peeta asked Finnick, he gazed longingly in her direction, smiling.

"I think I'm in love…" he sighed.

"With our waitress?" Jo snorted.

During the dinner, we ate, joking around, laughing at the crudely done flirting with our waitress from Finnick; she was having none of it. When we got back to mine and Jo's dorm, Peeta pulled me into a sweet, long, loving kiss, which caused us to be the joked about.

"I bet they couldn't go a day without giving each other those looks!" Finn laughed.

"Can so!" I persisted.

"Tomorrow night. We go to dinner and the movies. And to give you the best odds we go in 2 groups. Different tables, rows, and surrounded by our friends."

"You're on," I bellowed, "100 dollars!"

"I want in!" Jo roared. "I bet Mr. Mellark over there 50 dollars he can't go a day without looking at Kat's butt or boobs. I saw you checking her out on the way back here." She winked and he blushed but accepted anyway.

We all shook on it.

"How will you guys keep tabs on us?" Peeta asked.

"We'll know. You guys both have giveaways when you do something wrong." Jo said.

"Do not!" We yelled in unison. We looked at each other and blushed.

"Case and point," She smirked gesturing towards us.

We headed up and after I was situated in bed, I could only think of him. His laugh, smile, gleam in his eyes when he looked at me. _I. Was. Screwed_.

So, the next day, after we all decided on the movie and place to eat, I thought to invite Madge and she told me she was going to invite Gale from my hometown, my only other friend there. Afterwards, I had a stroke of genius. I had known Annie Cresta, our waitress from the night before, since we got paired for a project together. I still had her phone number! I'd invited her, hoping I could distract Finn from me. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Annie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Katniss. From the project a while back…"

"Oh, yeah, hey Kat! How are you? I just saw you last night!"

"Yeah, I know. I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight."

"Sure, of course! Wait- Is the school flirt, Finnick Odair, going to be there?"

"Probably… is that a good or bad thing?"

"Bad! He just didn't know when to stop last night!"

"I know, I'm sorry. He'll probably be pining after some other girl, though."

"Alright then, I'll come."

I hung up after our good byes; then, I got nervous thinking of not being able to even look at Peeta.

"Jo!" I groaned, "How am I even going to do this? This was such a bad idea! I could barely get to sleep last night because I was thinking of him!"

"I would've warned you, Brainless… but I love to see you get all flustered."

"Uggh! You're no help!"

"Then give up. Give Fishboy his hundred… or we can test out your _famous_ acting skills." She winked, being sarcastic of course. I couldn't act for my life.

That night, after fretting over my outfit- which ended up being skinny jeans, a flowy tank top, and flats-, I texted Madge and Annie the details of where we were going. The plan was to go eat at Haymitch's disgusting bar and diner, and then go see the latest action based thriller. Haymitch was somehow allowed to work at a school while owning a bar, I had no clue how- maybe it was because he was hooking up with the principle Ms. Trinket- who knows! I was only nervous about the walk to the theatre and back to our cars. The bar and the movies were right near each other, only a few blocks, so we all decided to walk.

So, we all arrived, separately, and my anxiety was building. Jo, in front leading us into the bar confidently, 'This is the key to getting drinks.' according to her. We were all underage at that point. Haymitch didn't really care, 'If your old enough to drive you can have a beer,' he'd slur.

"Haymitch! Can you hit us up tonight?" Jo asked.

"Why not?" It was apparent he'd been drinking for a while now. "Sweetheart? Oh, and it's the boy!" The door chimed and in walked Peeta, Finn, and an unknown blonde boy and girl, and brunette.

"I'm surprised you can recognize us in your state Mr. Abernathy."

"The boy?" Madge asked.

"Long story." Then we did introductions.

To sum it up there was me, Jo, Madge, Gale, Annie, Peeta, Finn, Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer. When we greeted, Peeta and I decided to just ignore each other. When Finn and Annie greeted, he was speechless. He made it quite awkward.

"I know her from class." I offered as an explanation. He still didn't talk so I led her away, mouthing back at him, '_Stop being creepy!'_ He was quiet for a while afterward, it was only when we got seated that he spoke.

"Well, played, Squirrel."

"Hmm…?" I played my oblivious card.

"Annie. Really? I didn't know you could be so sly."

I just winked.

**Weird end point, I know. I'll hopefully update soon. To the Guest, who was very sweet saying I didn't need to be criticized, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Of course, if any others feel the need to do so, please do, I welcome it. Thank you for reading and please keep it up. Given I've never shared any of my writing with anyone, (this is my first Fanfiction) I appreciate every follow, favorite, and review. Sorry this is dragging on. One last thing, there will be another flash back in the next chapter. I was thinking maybe the part of her song in the garden with the lamp… either way, hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**-RC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'll save my A/N for the end.**

**Sorry for all my mistakes! I just had to get the plot out of my head!**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games Trilogy or **_**Love Story**_** by Taylor Swift.**

Finnick got up from his spot at _my _table. As agreed, we got two separate tables for our groups. Mine consisted of all the girls excluding Glimmer. As soon as we sat down and I realized exactly who he was sitting next to, my eyes quickly flitted away from Finn. I turned my attention towards Madge and Gale who'd gotten back from getting drinks for us.

"Madge, when I was talking to you before, you said a lot had changed after I left Panem. What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after you left, a month or two, Gale got a job at my father's mine. You remember the one, right?" I nodded. "So, for a while everything was great, until, my father signed on a partner to help with the distribution of the coal. His name was Snow."

_The flowers beneath my feet got stomped on with every footfall. One hand held a heavy metal lantern and the other kept my dress from tripping me. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, my hurried pace not slowing. Every few treads, I turned, looking out worriedly at my surroundings making sure no one had followed me. When I got to a patch of obscuring willow trees, I saw my destination._

"_Katniss?" Peeta stood there, eyes wide and concerned. He was most likely expecting a loving embrace when he saw me, not the frantic, out of breath, mess in front of him. He cautiously stepped forward, which gave me a chance to step back. I didn't take it; instead I embraced him and clung for dear life._

"_I needed to see you; I've been looking forward to this all day. I love you! I love you so much! Stay with me, please?" I pleaded but didn't give him a chance to respond. "Peeta, I overheard something today. In my father's office, he's having you followed! The guy's name is Snow. We have to be even more careful now. I barely get to see you as is!"_

"_Shh, my love, that won't stop us. We'll be okay." His hands clung at my sides and he stared at my face. I didn't meet his eyes, they stayed fixed on the floor. "Hey, look at me," He said softly, his hands moving up to my face cradling it delicately. "_I. Love. You._ That won't change."_

"_I'd kill myself without you." I stared into his eyes, meaning every word. _

"_Don't think like that. Please don't. I'd never wish that upon you. I want you to live your life to the fullest, with or without me." His blue eyes shone bright against our black surroundings, only the lantern illuminating the space. "I'll tell you one thing though; I will do everything in my power to stay with you. _Always_." Then his lips met mine._

"Kat?" Madge asked expectantly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, I- I just spaced out. What was it you were saying?"

"So Snow caused the bankruptcy which led to the closing of the mine, putting thousands out of jobs, and then sued my family for all we had left and rigged the trial."

"Wow! This guy sounds bad." Annie had overheard and offered her sympathies.

"He is! My family has lost everything. Gale and I moved out here to start anew."

"That's good I guess. Wait- you _and_ Gale?!" I exclaimed, "Yay! I always thought you'd be great with my neighbor!" I smiled until I looked at her. She had a disappointed look on her face. "Madge?"

"No. We just live together." She sighed.

"But you want more!" Jo gasped.

"Of course, I mean look at the guy!" They all ogled him except me.

"Oh, come on Brainless! It's just a look!" Jo smirked.

"Jo, you of all people know if I look over there I will lose my self-control and the bet." I spoke calmly.

"Brainless, I won't tell."

"Liar."

"He's hung up on somebody anyway." Madge said sadly.

"Really?" I asked, "He never really showed interest in girls before. Is it an ex I don't know about?"

"Not exactly." She was obviously uncomfortable.

Jo laughed loudly, startling everyone. "Oh, I get it! He's hung up on you, Brainless!" She's almost crying now, the cackling coming from her caused curious looks to be shot from our friends' table.

"No he's not. We've never even kissed."

"Actually Kat, it is you." Madge whispered.

"I don't get it." I complained.

"He's in love with you."

"But it's been years. You two were supposed to have the 'Happily Ever After' with each other. Not me and him. I don't love _him_." I didn't. I _loved _Peeta.

"I know. I just can't say that to him though." Madge exhaled.

"I'll talk to him later."

"Thanks."

"Okay… That was serious." Annie laughed; making most of the tension dissipate with a few giggles. "So, you said something about a bet…" She started a new, lighthearted, conversation.

"Oh, Fishboy bet Brainless she can't go a day without looking at her man." The alcohol had a serious effect by now.

"Her man?" Annie and Madge snickered.

"It's not that hard to believe guys!"

"Sorry Kat, the you I knew didn't give any guy the time of day. Who is he?" Madge loved gossip.

"I can't look over there. Jo?" She pointed him out to them. "He's different to me."

"_Very_ different." Jo remarked. I glared. "Hey guys? Movie now?" She shouted at the other table. Various yeah's and sure's gave their approval. Walking across the lot to the theatre was excruciating, especially after that memory. He was right behind me. Jo was occasionally looking toward him and Finn toward me. We picked the movie and the boys got the seats while the girls went to the restroom. I was washing my hands when Glimmer approached.

"So you and Peeta?" She asked pho-sweetly.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "Why?"

"Just curious." She smirked dangerously.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

"What?" I scowled and turned to leave.

I didn't care anymore. I marched right out to the line the guys were standing in and pulled Peeta by the collar of his shirt to my face. When our lips met and his tongue danced with mine I moaned contently. I could vaguely recognize the hoots of the guys in the background. After I got my fill and rubbed it in Glimmer's face, we disconnected and after seeing his dilated pupils, I immediately opened my wallet, snatched out 100 dollars, and gave it to Finn.

"Squirrel! The night's only half over! I wanted to see you fret a bit more!" He whined.

"Finn, you should know me better. Money's never been a big motivation for me to have self-control." I smirked.

"Loverboy, pay up!" Jo called from behind me.

"Nuh, uh! I started it. I broke _my_ end of the bet. Also, he has to look, not kiss."

She smirked, "He's looking now." We both blushed 12 shades of red. He got out fifty and gave it to her. My cheeks got even darker after my buzz of jealousy wore off and I realized I did that in front of everyone. The boys' expressions were amused and almost envious. Glimmer was literally steaming. Jo and the others were laughing at my embarrassment.

We went in the movie and it was nothing special. I was paying more attention to the boy beside me. His long golden eyelashes, the same shade as his hair, the light dusting of freckles on his nose, his blue puppy dog eyes. He was a masterpiece made just for me.

**How'd you guys like the end there? That was probably my favorite thing I've written in a long time. I feel that is how an impulsive, jealous Katniss would act. Also, I had the flashback, backstory, no Fannie though (next time maybe), some Gadge. I found INSPIRATION again! Was the way I wrapped up the bet okay? Feel free to criticize. I appreciate every follow, favorite, and review I get. I'm glad all the reviews have been positive so far! **

**-RC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! 7****th**** chapter! Aghaghh! So immediately off the bat, the first paragraph has mild-ish mature content. I don't know. It's implied. Yada, yada, yada… Can be sad, maybe? Not really. Sort of. Sweet too. **

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games Trilogy or **_**Love Story**_** by Taylor Swift.**

_It was getting heated. His mouth ran up and down my neck. He had backed me up against a tree in our patch of willows. Every nerve in my body was alive. His knee parted my legs and all my thoughts were out the window. When he paused his actions for a brief moment and looked me in the eye that was it. I turned my head and leaned towards his ear. "Make me yours..." I whispered, and he did. _

I awoke panting, sweat covering my body. Thank god our dorm had separate rooms, no matter how small. I was all hot and bothered. I guessed the kiss last night is what brought that on. And alcohol. I decided to text Peeta.

_**Katniss:**____Did that happen to you too? 3:48am_

_**Peeta:**_Yes. _3:50am_

_**Katniss:**____I don't know what to say… 3:51am_

_**Peeta:**___Should we… talk about it? _3:51am_

_**Katniss:**____Let's wait until we know how we feel about it. I don't want things to get awkward. 3:53am_

_**Peeta:**___Okay. Goodnight, my love. _3:55am_

_**Katniss:**__ Goodnight! Love you. 3:56am_

The problem was I couldn't go to sleep. Every time I was almost there I would think of his lips on me and I… just… couldn't. I was quite torturous. Around 4:45am I heard a knock at our door. I got up to check, and on my doorstep stood a soaking wet Peeta Mellark. I just stood there, eyes widened.

"It's, um, raining." He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"I'll, uh, um…" I was staring into his eyes, I cleared my throat. "I'll get you a towel. Come in…" I went and got a towel and gave it to him to dry off with.

"I don't want things to be awkward." He blurted. "I was lying in bed and… thoughts kept coming back to me, I couldn't sleep. Every time the clock ticked it just built up more pressure- I can't live with you mad at me."

"I'm not mad." I said softly. "What would make you think that?"

"Just an assumption I guess." I rested my forehead against his, which was covered in his damp curls. My nose rubbed against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"I just have been feeling too much lately."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me.

"My father died." His already sour mood worsened with that statement. I hurriedly continued before he could say he was sorry for me, "It was a long time ago… He was my best friend. Prim takes after Mom and I take after Dad. It was a car crash, drunk driver." Tears start welling up in my eyes. "After, my mom, she- she- left in a way. She was there physically but not emotionally. I became the main provider for my family. Every day, happiness became more foreign. I wanted to be happy but all my thoughts became pessimistic. I blamed my mom's weakness on love. My grandparents took me in and after that life got better but my view on it didn't. When I met you, though, all those thoughts went out the window. You're my love. You're my happiness. That's all anyone needs to get by. I will gladly throw away my views for you." A stream of tears slid down my face. "You know you're the only other person besides Johanna who's seen me cry." I laughed. He raised his hand from my waist to my face and wiped away the liquid.

"I'm still not on the same level as her though." He joked.

"I'm afraid not, you need to see me cry once more to get there." He smiled his brilliant smile. "So, I shared my tragic story. What's yours?"

"Not nearly as sad I'd say."

"Tell me anyways. I want to know."

"My mom didn't love us." He closed his eyes. "I only ever wanted her approval. That's the reason I'm studying business. It wasn't until I met you that I realized; I don't care how she perceives me anymore. When I was younger, when my older brothers and I did something wrong she'd hit us." He took off his shirt to show me a scar that ridged out along his ribs. "I would never understand why but we're just different people. I'll never understand. I'll always be inadequate in her eyes."

I never knew I could feel as sorry for someone as I did Johanna but Peeta… "I don't know what you're talking about not sad." The tears wouldn't go away. "Want to get out of here. It feels stuffy. It sounds like the rain stopped too." I whispered just a hair away from his lips.

"Mmmhhmm…" He hummed against my lips. "Hot chocolate sounds lovely just about now, doesn't it?" He pressed his lips to mine in a chaste, dry kiss. Then he pulled away.

"Yes," I pressed my lips to his neck, "It," To his collar bone, "Does." The top of his chest and pulled away. "You're mostly dry; let's go to the café down the road." He nodded.

We had a happy walk to and from the café. We decided to go to the park and drink our hot chocolates there. "Peeta, why don't you use your Business Degree to open your own bakery?"

"I never thought about it."

"Why not?" I snuggled up against him, tugging my sweatshirt closer to my body. The cold wind still bit my face.

"I guess… I don't think I could do it."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Emotional scars."

"Don't let that hold you back, my love. You can accomplish anything." I burrowed my face into his neck.

"I don't think I can."

"You can." I insist.

When my teeth started chattering, we walked back to my dorm. When we got into the room it was around 7:00am and we were both tired. We turned on the T.V. and cuddled on the couch.

**Okay, how was it? I hope not too much. Feel free to criticize. I appreciate every single follow, favorite, and review!**

**-RC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! 8 Chapters! Holy cow! Anyway. The timeline is kind of messed up here. It's Christmas Time! Hahaha! I have some ideas but if you guys have any I'd love to hear!**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games Trilogy or **_**Love Story**_** by Taylor Swift.**

"Awe! It's so cute, Jo-Jo Pop!" I heard voices in the distance. I decided to burrow further into my pillow and sleep longer.

"Awe shucks!" I heard a mocking voice I'd know anywhere.

"Johanna!" I groaned.

"Brainless, get up."

"Why, what are even doing in my room?"

"I'm not in your room." Where was I?

"Hmm…?" I heard a moan from under me. I was on someone! And their arms were tightening around me to keep me close. I pushed myself away and opened my eyes. Peeta, who looked very unhappy to have something moving on top of him, finally opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. I was in just a tank top and pajama shorts, and he was still in his clothes from last night or that morning I guess. My legs were straddling his waist and our chests were pressed together. Above us Johanna and Finnick stood with fake looks of disapproval.

"Katniss Everdeen, young lady go to your room! Bringing a boy over? What were you thinking?" Jo 'chastised'.

"Why is it only my fault? He's the one who came over in the first place, Jo!" I 'whined'.

"Oh, it's both your parts equally. I will be calling your parents young man! Don't expect to go out anytime soon, you're grounded." Finn said. "Now are you going to get up?" Me and Peeta looked at each other and then turned back and shook our heads.

"I think we're good here." I put my head back against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Good thing you two don't have class today."

"Yep." I mumbled. When Peeta and I did get up we didn't break contact. Each brush of his hand against mine or the tracing of his fingers up and down my spine set my body alight. The last days past before our break for Christmas and Peeta agreed to come up one of the days to meet Prim. Finn, Jo, and I decided to drive up together. It wasn't far but to have and hour or two on the road together would be fun.

"So, Brainless… Are you and Peeta official _official_?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Squirrel, you need to ask." Finn joked. "Just kidding! He's probably waiting for you to tell him if you are or not."

"That wouldn't be something he'd wait for, right?" I was getting worried.

"No, I don't think so."

We pulled up to my house. Well, my grandparent's house. All three of us would be staying there. As soon as my car door slammed shut a bouncy, bubbly 15 year old blonde, ran out the door.

"Prim!" We hugged.

"Sweetcheeks!" Jo's nickname for my little sister.

"Jo! Gosh, I can't believe you're all here! I want you to tell me everything." Prim was elated.

We all stood silent and cold in the snow. "Let's warm up first." She nodded. An elderly couple stood by the door waiting for us all to get in. "Hi guys! Grandma, Grandpa. How've you been?"

"Oh, great, Sweety!" My grandmother said. "So, what was it you want to tell us?"

"Um, can another person stay here the week after Christmas?" I was nervous. I'd never brought a boy home before.

"Of course! Who is it?"

"My boyfriend." I mumbled.

"Katniss!" My sister was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Did you just say what I think?!"

"Yeah, it would be my boyfriend." Her smile lit up the room.

"Tell me literally everything! You never talk to me anymore."

"Sure, um let's see-" Jo cut me off.

"Nope, I'm telling you, Sweetcheeks. The uncensored version." She winked.

"Jo." I said with a tone of warning.

"Don't worry Brainless. I won't say anything about… you know." She looked down at my stomach.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant." And there was the voice I'd been dreading all day.

"Mom, no I'm not. Jesus. She's joking."

"First year of college and already having a bun in the oven, what a life that'd be."

"Mom, I've never even done it. Stop it. He's a really great guy, don't scare him off."

"I don't think it's possible to scare that boy off." Jo said.

"So I get to meet him?" Prim's joyous voice relieved some of the tension in me.

"Yes, he's very excited."

"Oh, god, you didn't tell him the 'Little Duck' story, did you?"

"'Course I did, Little Duck." Then I ruffled the top of her head.

"Kat! How would you like for me to call you Big Fat Duck!"

"Prim!" I pretended to be offended. "It's not offensive because there's no reason to call me that. No story!"

"I hardly think _that_ constitutes as a story."

"I beg to differ. You getting chased by a duck while in a yellow dress totally counts as a story."

"Not a _good_ one!"

"Yeah…. sure…" I laughed.

"Okay now time for story time!" Jo and Finn yell. My mother left the room.

"Yes! Please!" Prim chanted.

"Well, you see Breadboy is a good friend of mine and I brought it up once to Jo that we should set them up, but time, and time again your sister refused to go on the blind date."

"One day, while out at lunch, she told me she'd met this amazing boy who'd basically swept her off her feet." Jo said.

"At the same time, my friend and I had lunch and he'd said he saw the most amazing and beautiful girl that day and planned on making every moment with her better than the last. He really is a hopeless romantic." Finn sighed.

"So, from that day on she'd always leave early and eat breakfast with the boy. I still had no idea who the mystery boy was and Fishboy had no clue who the mystery girl was. At one point I snapped and insisted on accompanying her on a date, she reluctantly accepted. It was that day that I found out my matchmaking skills were spot on! Because I ruined her date, she decided to invite Finnick along for dinner. He was just as surprised that our plan had happened just not by us. Me and Finn believe its fate, your sister is somewhat skeptical." I rolled my eyes.

"So, after seeing how in love they were, we bet them $100 to not look at each other lovingly for one whole day. It had gone good for the most part until, right before our movie; Katniss came out of the bathroom with a determined look on her face and locked their lips."

"What happened in the bathroom?" Prim asked.

"Well, there was this slutty blonde in our group who was basically saying she was going to take Peeta away from Katniss, she put the girl in her place."

"We also found them snuggled up on the couch once."

"Yeah it was so cute I had to call him over." Jo gushed.

"Wow! Katniss, how could you not tell me any of this?" She asked hurt.

"Long story?" I shrugged.

"Fine." She sighed. I stood up and offered to make everyone lunch. They all vehemently denied and had my grandmother make it. Jerks! I offered.

**How was it? Peeta will be introduced to the family in the next chapter. Feel free to criticize. I Appreciate every single follow, favorite, and review!**

**-RC**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, guys… I kind of lied... Peeta doesn't get introduce till next chapter. Oops! Haha!**

**Anywhoo…**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games Trilogy or **_**Love Story**_** by Taylor Swift.**

"Peeta?" I asked into my phone while in my bed, in my overly nice room, the night before he was supposed to get there.

"Kat?" His voice was hushed and calming. "Sorry if I woke you, I just needed to hear your voice." Those words brought a smile to my face. "So, one more day?"

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'. "One more day until I see your face, I'm so excited!" I sighed. "I miss you so much… So you'll be here by 8?"

"I should be; baker's hours and all." He laughed, still low. "How was your break?"

"Well, you already know almost everything, we talk every day. Oh, Prim does want to make a snow man when you're here."

"Really? I haven't made one of those in a while..." He reminisced on his memories.

"Also, don't be intimidated by my mother. She can be a bit rough around the edges sometimes."

"In what way?" He asked. I sighed, relieved and glad that bringing up mother didn't bring up his. I had no idea what I'd do when I met that woman.

"Well- God, you should have been there. Ughgh! So Jo and Finn were telling Prim how we met and kind of hinted that I was pregnant, when I'm not of course!"

He laughed and said, "Sounds like Johanna."

"I know, and she took it literally and now- even after defending myself and telling her the truth, mind you- she barely looks me in the eye. Well, it's not like she acknowledged me before, but now it's just absurd!" I whispered ranted. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, no, I called to hear your voice and I'm hearing it." I could tell he was grinning across the line.

"How do you feel about meeting my family? I mean, my grandparents and Prim will love you, Mom- I don't know what to expect."

"Whatever her opinion, it won't change us. And I can't wait to meet them."

"I know it won't… Alright, enough of me! What's happenin' over there Mr. Mellark?"

"Well, I'm just lying in bed. Mom was at one of her yoga classes, Rye and Barley were out somewhere… so I spent the day with Dad in the kitchen. It was quite pleasant."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Work, school… you."

"You told him about me?" My smile covered my entire face.

"Yeah, I figured he'd find eventually, why not now?"

"I thought you weren't going to tell them about me."

"I said them, as in everyone." I giggled silently.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Wow, it's already two." My eyes widened.

"Yeah we should probably go to sleep…"

"Yeah, but I'm not tired."

"Me. Either."

"I wish I could kiss you."

"I would love nothing more."

"I think in my time with you I've smile more than my entire life."

"That's a good thing right?"

"'Course."

"We need to go to sleep, seriously." He yawned. "Goodnight, lovely."

"Goodnight." I whispered. We hung up. I eventually got to sleep but before I could, I thought of tomorrow and how Mother would be with Peeta. My dreams were serene and when I woke up my happiness was at an all-time high.

It was about 4 O'clock- my usual hunting time. I went outside, into the forest, our backyard, pine trees were all around me. I decided to go to the frozen lake and wait for the sunrise. What a moment that had been. The white snow reflected the pinks, oranges, and reds, to make a picturesque scene in front of me. On my way home, taking my precious time, I started to hum a soft, quiet melody. All the noises stopped when I brought my pace to a halt. Standing right out front was _my_ Peeta. His back was towards me but I could see his golden hair peeking out of his beanie. God, I loved him. I ran straight towards him, enveloping him with my arms.

"You're here- I can't believe you're here; this early too!"

"Let's just say I couldn't sleep." He smirked. I jumped up and kissed him. "Mmm, I missed you." He hummed against my lips.

"I missed you too." I savored his embrace while I had it. When I finally let go, I asked him, "Do you want some breakfast? Oh, wait, the maids aren't here yet…" It was only 5:30.

"I could cook." When he saw my expression, he added, "I want to."

"I guess… I do think Prim wants to try cheese buns. I may have raved about them to her. Do you think we have all the ingredients?"

"Let's see." We went through the front door and to the kitchen. Then, he opened the fridge and got out the materials.

While he was baking and I was observing, I sighed, "I'm so pleased I can see your face again." He grinned. An while later, he'd prepared pancakes, waffles, and cheese buns. I had sliced up some fruit and squeezed some oranges for juice. We sat at our large kitchen table, pouring drinks for ourselves and waited for the smells to wake up the rest of our house. By then it was 7, so they should have been down any minute.

First was Finn who, after taking a double take, hugged Peeta. "Oh, I see…" He looked at the table set up with breakfast, "No wonder it smelt so delicious." I laughed. After no one came down, I decided to wake everyone up. On my way up I saw Prim.

She came bounding down the stairs, taking two at a time, and stopped right in front of me. "Is he here yet?" She gripped my upper arms with a force I didn't know she had. I pointed behind me and she didn't take her sweet time, she darted into the dining room.

"Wow…" I muttered under my breath. She was _eager_. "Good morning to you too!" I called after her. I heard only a faint half-hearted reply. I climbed up to the second floor where the guestrooms were. Only Jo was still asleep on this floor. I went to her door, knock a few times and didn't hear a response. "Johanna!" I called. "Time to get up!" No answer. I put my hand in my hair and took out a bobby pin. I placed it into the hole on the door handle and pushed. The popping sound signified it was unlocked so I opened the door, and there was my best friend, Johanna Mason, sneaking into her two story guest room window.

**How'd you like? And I know I don't usually do this but please review. I want to know if I should change things. I appreciate every one's support, be it, follows, favorites, or reviews. **

**-RC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy! Finally updating! There is a lot of FIRE in Katniss in this chapter. She's pretty badass toward the end. Peeta gets introduced now! Although you'll have to wait to find out about Jo's secret escapades. This is full of family DRAMA! Oh and this is my longest chapter EVER!**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Game Trilogy or Taylor Swift's **_**Love Story**_**.**

"Jo?" I asked, probing as to why my best friend was sneaking into her own room. Given her shocked look, I assumed she was stunned by getting caught. Her hand was raised to her mouth and her eyes were gaping. I walked towards her cautiously, yet inquisitively. "Hmm…?" I hummed trying to get her to talk.

"Uh…" she shook her head in disbelief. "I was just out in the woods."

"Liar. I was just out there and there were no other tracks in the snow, at least, not going into the woods." I had caught her off guard; she got her other foot into the room through the window and refused to look in my direction. "Also, why didn't you go through to _front door_?" I played along with her, waiting for her to crack. After several minutes, I decided to give up for the time being. You know, give her a false sense of security. "Oh, by the way, Peeta is downstairs." I left, Johanna having not said a word.

I ended up waiting for the rest of the house to wake naturally; I forgot my original purpose on the second floor since my thoughts were a bit preoccupied. I got knocked out of them, or should I say squeezed, by Prim hugging me and jumping up and down, rambling on at a very fast pace. The only thing I caught was, "Oh, Katniss he's perfect!" the last word went up at an unusually high pitch. I got that she was talking about Peeta but I didn't get the squealing. She was such a girl. She led me to the dining room, happily jumping away from me and picking up a cheese bun. "You were so right about these things. Dee-lish!" she said through a mouthful. "Mmm…" she moaned and went to fill her plate with more things. After repeating the process a few times, I was informed what I'd seen her start with was _only_ her fourth helping. After wards, she basked in the 'after-glow' of eating Peeta's food. She slumped in her chair and closed her eyes. I turned back to Peeta and Finnick after watching the spectacle that was my sister.

"Hey," I told him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "How are you?" I mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"Great! Your sister's great." he laughed and turned back toward Finn, me still in his embrace. "When'll the others be up?" He asked.

"Oh, Jo's not asleep. I caught her sneaking in though her bed room window." I said it so nonchalantly that they just stared at me; much like Johanna did this morning. "What?"

"Did she say where she went?" Finn asked.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. Just then my grandparents came into the dining room. "Good morning guys!" I smiled and unhinged myself from Peeta.

"Good morning, Katniss. Is this him?" My grandmother asked.

"Yes, this is Peeta, my boyfriend." He formally introduced himself to them, winning a cheek pinch for himself. He laughed, good naturedly at my family's antics, and it made me love him more. When Jo came down, none of us interrogated her. It made her visibly queasy, the anticipation killing her until we did. It was a form of torture we liked to use on her.

When my mother came down, she blew everyone off, in one of her moods. "Hey, Mom." Prim was the only one who greeted her. She didn't bother to do it back. The mood in the room soured.

"Lilah, come meet Peeta. He's such a darling." My grandfather, the kind spirit he was, said. My mother glanced his way and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You look very familiar."

"I don't see how he could. He lives in a different town," I muttered. My mom walked toward us and I glared at her.

"What is your mother's full maiden name?"

"Molly Westmont." He responded coolly, given the circumstances.

"Your last name." She demanded more that asked.

"Mellark." Peeta just mirrored everyone else's confused looks while my mother shook her head and muttered to herself, and scowled.

"Are you done interrogating-"

"Katniss you can't see this _Mellark_ anymore."

"Excuse me? You have no right to-"

"Katniss!" she cut me off, again. "I forbid you to see him." Everyone was astonished at my mother's outburst.

"No. You don't have the right to control my life anymore."

"Mrs. Everdeen-" Finnick tried to negotiate with her.

"Katniss, this is for your own good. Not matter what he will let you down."

Prim decided to speak up at that moment, her soft voice gliding through the tension filled air. "Mom, why would you think that?"

"Because I knew his father. And mother," Peeta and I shared a look.

"What happened with them?" Prim responded. She led my distressed mother to the table and sat her down.

"Well, it was my freshman year of high school, they were the Populars. Everyone adored them, including me at first. We'd come from different middle schools so I hadn't known their reputation, prior… Anyway, I had become a part of their group, not all that long into school. Molly, she had a _thing_ for Brian. It was obsessive." By now everyone was listening intently and sitting at the large dark oak table. "The next year, things stayed that way until one of the other people in our group, Jonathan Cartwright, started pining after me. The weeks following there was strain in the group that I'd been oblivious to. One day, I came to school and found out that Brian and Jon had fought and that it was because of me. Actually, no, it was _over_ me. So we started dating, Brian and I. Every so often, I caught the vicious looks thrown at me from Molly. She seemed to snap one day when I'd kissed Brian in the halls. We got into a fight in the school paking lot, nothing physical, just arguing. The next day they had the sheriff come by for a drug sweep. They found drugs in my locker. I'd never done that stuff in my life. I got expelled after a week or so, when they couldn't pin it on anyone other than me.

"The day after they found it, I saw Molly and Brian. They were… kissing… that was how they kept their _relationship_ interesting. Everyone knew but didn't bother to tell me. I lost everything. I had to move to a public school an hour away from here. That's where I met your father. Even though I met him, that little _stunt_ of theirs was forever on my record. It was half the reason everything in our lives was so hard. I worked odd jobs to pay through college, since I had no help from _them_." She sneered towards my grandparents. "I couldn't apply for loans. God forbid a girl had drugs in her position one time during high school goes to college! Now, I want him out!" She pointed towards Peeta.

"Mom, he's not them, not at all. I love him!" I shouted, "Now, we're both going to leave- _together_, I might add-, and spend New Year's on campus, because I can't sit here for even more than a second." I dragged him upstairs, leaving everyone's stunned faces- especially my sister's- and packed my things, leaving before even my astonished mother could say a word.

"Do you think I could stop by my parents'?" Peeta asked and I nodded.

"I think you guys need to have a talk." I fell asleep not two minutes later.

I was awoken by screaming. As I stretched I saw I was still in the car, the heat was still on, but the car was stationary. The sun was setting but I could still make out Peeta yelling at his parents and holding his mother back from the car. I opened the door, still half asleep. As soon as the car door slammed shut, the yelling abruptly stopped. All pairs of eyes stood and watched me.

"This is the slut?!" His mother screamed at me. I stood confused, blinking sleep out of my eyes.

"No, this is the woman I love." Peeta replies calmly, smiling, ever so slightly and my presence.

"You _love_ her?!" Molly yelled and broke away from Peeta's grasp and charged at me. Before she could hit me, Peeta's father stepped in front of me. "My son is not going to be in love with the daughter of that whore!"

"Stop yelling. You're scaring the kids." By then I saw that standing by the front door was I'm guessing, Peeta's two brothers, the eldest one's wife, and their children. I stared wide-eyed at Peeta; I'd imagine I looked like a deer in headlights. The wife seemed almost more surprised than me. She must've never seen this side of her mother-in-law. The baby in her arms was crying, but she was so stunned she delayed in trying to calm him. Their two other kids, who looked about 3 and 4, started laughing at their grandmother's antics.

"Katniss?" Peeta, who was somehow at my side asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was just some way to wake up." I smiled and he laughed. I looked down and felt bad. "Sorry, about this. And my mother."

"_This _isn't your fault. And your mother's actions are her's and her's alone. Okay?" I nodded and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

That action brought on a whole new round of screaming from Mrs. Mellark, "Get away from my son, you bitch!"

Peeta sighed and started, "Mother-"

"Molly, Brian…" a kind soft voice spoke, "What's going on?" The wife looked terrified.

"You just saw our mother in her true form!" The other, middle brother laughed. "It's been so hard to not tell you. 5 years and you didn't know she's a beast! She's been pretending for you!" He was laughing so hard. I guess… it was funny. "I kind of feel like Barley forces you over here all the time just to see her keep up the façade! It's quite funny. Anyway, Peet, introduce us!"

Peeta smiled, while I was just nervous. "Rye, Bar, Delly, little ones, this is Katniss." Everyone smiled and introduced themselves.

"I hope to be seein' a lot more of you, Kitten." Rye smirked and through his arm around my shoulders. I stood there uncomfortable until his mother spoke up.

"Oh, don't expect to." She scoffed at me.

"I hope to be here with you for at least a while. Don't you agree?" I asked Peeta.

"I won't be the one to tell you no. If anything happens you'll be the one doing it." He smiled and our faces inched closer. I stood on my tip toes to reach him.

"Oh, you know I can't do that either." We brought our lips together and I smiled into the kiss.

"Ughgh! Brian, make them leave." Mrs. Mellark screeched.

"Molly," he sighed," No, that's our son and his girlfriend. I love him and don't want to butcher our relationship. Not that that is your top priority." He muttered the last part.

"Oh, you think I don't care about him?! I'm just looking out for him! She's probably a druggie like her mother!"

"I'm not a druggie! Jesus." I defended. "I got to the same school as him, getting a degree in law, ace my tests, so what, besides my heritage- which I can't change-, do you not like about me?" I left her speechless. I smirked and turned back to Peeta and raised my eyebrows, "Want to go back to the campus?"

"You're a whore." His mother said.

"No, I'm a virgin." Her eyes widened as Peeta led me to the car.

"Liar! My son is obviously only with you for your body!" She screamed at my back.

"Sorry, but no. We're with each other because of love, obviously a foreign concept to you given you have no heart." I stated it like a fact. I got in the car and yelled out the window as we left, "Oh, and thanks for the compliment. It was sweet; I do try to keep in shape."

**How was it? I like the end there but I'd love to know what you guys think. Feel free to criticize. I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite. Have a great day!**

**-RC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Another chapter, more Drama! I lied again. Find out about Johanna's escapades next chapter, hopefully! Longer chapter again, I'll try to make them all this long. There is a bit more than fluff, less than smut in the beginning. Also Johanna says the F-word later.**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games Trilogy or Taylor Swift's **_**Love Story**_**.**

The road was slick. It started to scare us. We were still an hour away from campus. That's when we pulled over. "Hotel?" Peeta asked. "Not in like a sexual way or anything." He added that quickly.

"Sounds good… but who says it doesn't have to be?" He stared at me wide eyed and I just giggled. I leaned over the center and put my mouth next to his ear, "Maybe later…" I purred, "When you and I are bored up in our room… We could…" I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed. I sat back and retracted my hand. "Actually you know what, I'm hungry can we get some food first." I pretended everything was normal and he just looked shocked. He cleared his throat and asked what I wanted. We ended up getting burgers then getting a room at a hotel. The Penthouse. It had multiple rooms.

"I thought you might want your own room." Peeta scratched the back of his head. I just shook my head and pulled him through a door. A large king bed stood in the middle of the room and on the side of the room there was a large window, which would've had a good view had snow not been obstructing it. "It looks like we got here just in time." Peeta commented. He turned to go put the fire places in the suite to use, leaving me alone in the room. I picked up my suitcase and sighed, why didn't I own anything sexy? It was irritating but I knew why, I'd never had anyone to impress before. I decided to just go nude and called him into the room. I was laying on the bed, not wearing anything under the covers. "What's up, Kat- Holy crap! That really happened in the car? I thought it was just another fantasy." He stood there bug-eyed with his mouth open. I lifted my hand and curled my finger, beckoning him closer.

When he was near I spoke softly, "I hope this feels better than one of your fantasies." His sharp intake of breath took away all my self-control. My mouth formed to his as he lied on top of me, knees on either side of my hips. My fingers shook unbuttoning his coat and shirt. When our skin touched, the heat of the moment filled all my senses and I was gone.

After, he wrapped an arm around me while his other hand traced contours of my body. He leaned down and kissed my neck, "I'm not sure I'll be able to ever let you go." He mumbled against me.

"Me either." With those words we fell in a deep, blissful sleep.

I woke the next morning to food and love and kisses. It was more than I could dream of. We got on the road after breakfast and drove back to campus. Everything was picturesque. We were heavily kissing our way through the empty dormitory halls, back to my place. I unlocked the door and immediately had my back pressed up against the door. I giggled and it turned into a moan when he kissed my pulse point. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I opened my eyes and saw Jo, Finn, Prim, and Rye, over Peeta's head. I yelped and jumped up causing Peeta to turn and see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" My cheeks were probably beet red as I wiped my mouth.

"Finny! Do you know what this means?!" Jo screamed. "They actually did it!"

"Jo, I think we just stopped them from doing it," Finnick replied.

"No really, I know Brainless. Her first time would've been slow and sweet, especially with Loverboy. This was frantic. They've already done it."

"Yeah! Little Bro!" Rye ran up to us and whooped for him. "Well, congrats on losing the V!" He told both of us.

"Jesus, this had to have happened yesterday and you guys are already going at it again!" Jo said.

"Seriously? Prim is right there." I pointed to her.

"Brainless, you over estimate your sister's pureness."

"She's just a teenager!" I yelled.

"Squirrel, you were pretty much the only one ever that skittish about sex in high school." Finn laughed.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Rye, how did you even get here?" Peeta asked his brother.

"Well, after that blow up at home- Props by the way!- "He told me, "I got on the road back here, and saw a car broke down by the road. Turns out they were going to the same place. They started talking about a 'Brainless', 'Loverboy', and 'Squirrel', I asked them who they were and they told me the whole story. So, I came back to surprise the lucky couple with their awesome friends then, a couple minutes ago, Prim mentioned you by name and it finally clicked!"

"Okay… weird. Anyway, Prim what are you doing here!"

"After you stormed out, I came with Finn and Jo. I miss you, you never come home because of Mom." I immediately felt bad.

"Prim…"

"You know it's true." She said.

"It is, and I know. I'm sorry; I just can't stand to be around her."

"Well, meet me halfway sometimes, I have my permit. Grandma, Grandpa, and I can meet you somewhere. They miss you too. They actually scolded Mom like a little girl for her outburst." I laughed and hugged my sister. Everyone was in their own conversations, so I decided to keep talking with her. It went on like this, watching movies, eating out, playing games, for a couple days. When they all got tired the night before New Year's, they decided to sleep at a hotel to give Peeta and I some privacy. _It_ happened again and I could've sworn it was better than the last.

The next morning I woke up to Johanna's eyes looming over me. It took me a moment to figure out my surroundings. "Jo? What the hell!"

"Shh, Brainless, you have five minutes to make yourself and Peeta presentable- more like you didn't just have sex- because we've got trouble." I rushed waking him up, getting clothes on, brushing my hair and teeth; it looked like I'd just been asleep. When we got out to our living room we saw my mother and his mother arguing and fighting each other.

"Mom!" I shouted. "What are you doing?" Mr. Mellark separated the women and had to hold his wife back to keep her from charging.

"Katniss, you need to break up with that boy!"

"No," Mrs. Mellark sneered, "He needs to break it off with her! He deserves better than trash like you!"

"Hey!" Johanna steps in, "You two need to get it through your fucking heads that they are not you. Mrs. E, Peeta isn't like his parents at all- well, at least not how you described them- he's kind and compassionate and he loves your daughter! Mrs. Mellark, look at your husband! Is he yelling at people calling them trash? I don't think so. Katniss, even though she is related to her, is not her mother, she my loyal best friend who- given what happened last night- doesn't plan on leaving Peeta soon or really ever. She's in love. Why try to tear down something that beautiful?" I had never been more proud of her than that moment.

"What really happened all those years ago?" Peeta asked his mother.

Surprisingly, she burst into tears, "It all went downhill so fast!" She sobbed.

"Molly, what are you talking about?" Brian asked worriedly, I felt he'd never seen his wife cry.

"She ruined my life is what!" Mother snarled.

"I- I just wanted you to l- love me- e!" Mrs. Mellark composed herself enough to tell her story, "That year, after years of friendship, I finally decided to tell you that I'd fallen for you." She told her husband, "When you got to your locker, I saw you looking at _her._ Everything had gone wrong that day. You told me you fell in love and at first I thought you meant me but then you said love at _first sight_! It broke me that day! You accepted her into our group of friends and after a while, I'd finally got that this was deeper than a crush for you. You got into that fight, and I knew I couldn't get you unless I sabotaged your guy's relationship. Nothing was right! For some reason, every time I tried to ignore it, it came back at full force, the jealousy, the rage, I couldn't take it anymore."

When I saw her kiss you, I cracked. After our fight, I planted drugs in her locker. I paid someone off to spread the rumor that you and I were in a relationship and I got off on jealousy and you on ruining these girls lives. People believed it just long enough for her to get expelled. I don't think she believed it until she saw me kiss you for the first time. Remember when I told you she was cheating on you with Jon?!" She was getting more hysterical by the minute, "That was a lie! The only reason she's not in my place is that I planted DRUGS in her locker! Over the years it became more noticeable that you never loved me! She still held a place in there!" She jabbed his chest right above his heart, "No matter what I did it couldn't be me! Not me! By the time Peeta came along and we found out he was a boy and not a girl, not the thing you'd always dreamed of I started to hit the boys… I'm a horrible mother and wife, all because I wanted you to love me and not her!"

"You hit the boys?" Mr. Mellark's voice was weak. He looked at Peeta for confirmation and must've seen it. "Molly, I don't know where you got it into your head I don't love you because I do. But, hitting our children? How could you do that?"

"Please don't leave me." She wailed and reached out for support from her husband. He jumped away from her like she'd burned him and refused to make eye contact.

"I need some time away from you. Maybe one day I could forgive you but not now, I especially don't want you here with our children and their kids. I don't trust you anymore." He turned and walked out the door with tears streaming down his face.

Peeta approached his mother, and held her while she cried. Then set up an appointment with a psychologist at a live in facility and helped her into his car to take her there. When he left Barley and Delly had a heart to heart, Jo, Finn, and Rye tried to laugh it off but it wasn't working. It was just awkward. I approached my mother.

"I'm sorry Mom." I apologized and gave her a hug. Prim joined in and like that she was family again.

"So, what happened last night?"

"You caught that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Um… nothing."

"I know your lying, but it doesn't matter. And I'm sorry how I treated him before. He's good to you."

Everyone let and went back their separate ways after Peeta came back. I held him while he cried sifting through his new emotional turmoil and when he recovered, we went to watch the fireworks celebrating a new year, a new life with each other in it.

**And scene! Tell me how you like through reviews and follow of favorite, love you guys!**

**-RC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So, not one, but TWO bombshells from Jo today! Also, this chapter is vaguely Hangover-esque. **** I will be posting a new story sometime soon. It is very different.**

**Sorry for mistakes, they're all mine!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own The Hunger Games Trilogy or Taylor Swift's **_**Love Story**_**.**

Johanna sat still across from me, staring vacantly into the distance, tears streaming down her face, waiting for the bus to come pick us up. It was a beautiful spring day in April. We were surrounded by desert. How did we get there? It was a long story.

"Please, Brainless?" Johanna had asked me, pleading for me to go with her to Vegas for the 2 year anniversary of when I almost hit her with my car. I thought for a moment, I still hadn't brought up her snaking in. This might've been a perfect opportunity to bring it up, given that she thought I forgot about it. I didn't though. I waited again.

She persuaded me to go in three weeks. We also decided to bring along Annie and Madge. She booked everyone a flight from Massachusetts to Nevada. She took me shopping to get new spring clothes, although she didn't put it as delicately. When the day came, Peeta, Gale, and Finn dropped us off at the airport. I assumed they were having their own guys' weekend while we were away.

After getting checked by security, we boarded the plane. In my row sat none other than Glimmer and her best friend, Clove. We had seen each other again since the movies but that didn't mean I wanted to spend almost five and a half hours next to her. For the first hour, all they did was gossip about people I didn't really know and laugh loudly. Then they started talking to me.

"So, Kat," I scowled at her shortening my name, "What have you been up to."

"Nothing."

"Then what are you doing in Vegas?"

"Getting hitched." I replied sarcastically. They gasped anyway. "No, I'm kidding, just going out with some friends."

"How you're not 21 yet."

"I never said I'd be drinking." I lied I planned on it. I had a fake I.D., "And it's not like you _are_. Why do you know that anyway?"

"I scoped out my competition."

"You really think you're competing with me? I don't think you're the one dating him, so back off of it already!" I replied rather harshly.

"Cato said-" Glimmer started.

"That's because Cato has the hots for you. Now, leave me alone."

She kept persisting, "Cato said he overheard Peeta talking about breaking it off with you." Now she'd done it, planted that little seed in my brain. He wasn't going to break up with me. He _loved_ me, right? Ugh, that was why I never put my heart out to be crushed. He held all of my heart. If he was going to dump me, then why string me along? Was he just using me? No. No, why am I listening to Glimmer of all people? Peeta loved me.

"He's not dumping me." I tried to sound stern and confident, but it came out as pathetic and weak.

"Are you sure about that?" Glimmer leaned over the armrest and spoke very softly.

"Yes." I said and she just chuckled.

"I don't think you are. I don't think you're satisfying enough for _the_ Peeta Mellark. I think he was just playing a game with you, leading you on just to break you."

"I don't think so, he wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"You know what, seriously, leave me alone." I decided to move to an empty seat in front of me, but I could still hear them laughing. I saw another next to Jo. I jumped up again and moved toward her. She looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Brainless!" she saw my distraught expression and the smile dropped from her face. "What's wrong?" When I was upset, she got concerned.

"I just spent the last hour and a half playing the 'Gossip and Manipulation' game."

"You sat next to slutty Glim?" I nodded and she groaned, "I'm so sorry! What'd she say?"

"Cato told her Peeta's going to break up with me."

"Man, that's a serious mind game. How 'bout we get her back?"

"How, I've got nothing on her."

"What about her friend?"

"Nothing." Then she took out a piece of paper from her bag, wrote something down and flagged a flight attendant over to us.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you give this," She handed the scrap paper to her, "To those gentlemen sitting in those seats?" Jo pointed towards the row behind where'd I'd been sitting. The flight attendant nodded.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Played on their insecurities." She answered simply. I then overheard a single question.

"_Where'd the beautiful one go?"_ One of the men that row asked. I heard shocked gasps from Glimmer and Clove and then looked back at Jo.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I didn't do that! I wrote a corny joke about too much makeup! He was being truthful."

"Liar."

"No, really, I didn't write that." I turned back to the men and they winked at me.

When we left the airport, I got numerous glares from the two girls. We checked in at Bellagio and unpacked. We got our I.D.'s and headed down to the casino. It was beyond crowded. Jo got us drinks and we toasted to the weekend.

I woke with a pounding headache on the floor of our hotel room. Ugh, I hated alcohol. Upon closer inspection, I realized, no, this wasn't _my _hotel room, but my things were here. I looked out the window and saw the busy streets of Las Vegas. I heard a groan from the bathroom and went toward it. There sat a hung-over Annie and Madge.

"Madge? Where's Jo?" She groaned and mumbled unintelligibly.

Annie instead said, "I don't know."

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of these clothes." We all showered and changed. I was worried about Jo, though.

"Okay," a slightly less messed up Madge started, "Last night, with Jo, we went down to the Bellagio Casino. Somehow, we've ended up at the Luxor." I must've looked confused because she reiterated, "The pyramid looking one." Oh, that one…

"Madge, we should go look for Johanna."

After no success at either of the casinos, I got a phone call from Peeta. I decided to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, Kat, this is kind of awkward. I woke up at the Bellagio, with Glimmer, weirdly enough."

"What? What room?"

"No idea. Let me check." After a few moments he told me, "243."

"I'll be right there." I hung up and turned back to my friends. "Come on guys, we have some business to tend to." We got in an elevator and, after getting a bit lost, I found the door and knocked on the door. "Peeta, open up."

"Peeta?" Madge and Annie ask.

He opens the door and I storm in, "Glimmer, what the hell are you doing in my hotel room with _my_ boyfriend?" She was lying in the bathtub, half awake. I turned on the water. She shrieked and sat up.

"Katniss?" She looked extremely confused.

"Seriously Glimmer what are you doing in here?"

"I- I don't know, I don't remember." I scowled at her and left the room.

"Peeta, why is it _you're_ here."

"I got a call from you I think. You were saying something sexual, I don't know. We took my private plane out here. I don't remember anything after that."

"Who's we?"

"Finn, Gale, Cato and me." I huffed and wandered around the room, checking closets and other places for Johanna. We left the room after everyone packed. Then we rented a car and went searching for everyone.

Finn was the easiest; he called us just like Peeta did. He was passed out in a booth at a strip club. As uncomfortable as it was to be a woman in there, it was strangely gratifying to have found Finnick. Cato and Clove were easy enough, they were making out in a closet at Glimmer's hotel room. However, it turned to night and there was still no sign of Johanna or Gale. I was so angry I just took the wheel muttering how 'I knew this was a bad idea to begin with' and slammed on the gas pedal. After roaming a while, I got lost in my mind and distracted myself. While turning right, I didn't notice a pedestrian in the road until the last second, pushing the break. I got out, checking to make sure they were okay when I saw a familiar set of brown eyes.

"Brainless?"

"Did this just happen?"

"Yes it did!" We laughed and hugged. I gave her a ride back to the hotel while she told me what happened.

I smiled and asked questions and answered hers. She was ecstatic to have found someone she knew.

"Wait the boys are here?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know." She knew I was lying but let it slip by. When we got to the room, I unlocked the door with the key, inside stood Gale Hawthorne.

"Catnip?"

"Hey when did you get here?"

"I found a payphone and dialed you. You left your phone here so Mellark picked up."

"Well, that's everyone." I heard Peeta say from behind me. I turned and smiled, bringing his lips to mine.

Gale cleared his throat and asked, "Can I speak with you? Alone?" I nodded tugging him outside the room while Jo and Peeta went in. I led him into the stairwell starting to go down.

"What's u-" I started but was cut off by his lips on mine. I immediately jerked back and wiped my mouth, "Gale, what the fuck?!"

"I just had to know if I'd ever have a chance."

"No! Gale, no! I have a boyfriend! You have no right! You could have a shot with Madge but instead you kiss _me_?! A girl you haven't seen in years?! Is your head not on straight?!"

"I'm not in love with Madge." He said as he tried to take my hand in his.

"And I'm not in love with _you_!" I yelled jerking away from him. He tried to touch me again, "Get away from me!"

"Just give me a chance." He was still calm; I had no idea why given I was screaming in his face. He tried to kiss my neck then. When I turned him away he cornered me in the corner and started to feel me up.

"Holy SHIT?! Gale, get off!" I pushed him away and ran back to the room. He followed me but I slammed the door first.

"Kat, come on let's talk about this."

"That wasn't talking!" Peeta walked up behind me.

"Katniss, what happened?"

"Katniss, let me in."

"No! Leave me alone!" I backed away from the door and sat in a plush chair.

"What happened, Brainless?"

"Fucking GALE HAWTHORNE happened!"

"Katniss! Let's talk!" Gale shouted through the door.

"Go AWAY!" I turned back to Madge and told her, "Fly back with Annie, Peeta, and the others. Pack your bags. You're staying with me and Jo for a while."

"Katniss what happened?" Everyone stared at me intently and I shook my head absentmindedly. Gale banged on the door and I got worried that he'd get in.

"Peeta, will you distract him for me so I can get by?" He nodded and they all left except for Johanna. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you go back on your own. Or leave you alone for that matter."

"I'm a big girl Jo-Jo."

"Are you sure?" My eyes started watering and Jo's arm slung around my shoulders.

"No."

"What happened, Katniss?"

"He kissed me and then cornered me and started touching me. I ran away before it got too far but I truly think he would've raped me. I was scared."

"It's alright to be scared sometimes." For the second time in her life, Johanna Mason saw me cry. I took some time to calm down but we eventually left the room and rented another car. Halfway to the airport, it broke down.

As if I needed _another_ thing to happen today.

Jo called the tow truck and when he arrived, I told him to bring it to the dealership. He gave us a ride to the nearest bus stop in the middle of a deserted area. She scowled while we waited.

So then, after all the day's events, I asked her, "Why did you sneak into my grandparent's house?" She visibly froze and went rigid. "I want to know, Jo."

"Fine." she said, rather sharply. "My mother died. I went to the will reading."

"Oh, Jo… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not relevant. I also snuck out to her funeral. I'm not surprised you didn't ask about my dark choice of clothing. I tried to feel sad but, given I didn't really know the woman it was hard. I mean, it's not like she was ever _there_, so…"

"Jo…"

She burst out then. "She wasn't even my mother! She was a stranger that sometimes lived in the same house as me! When I have this kid I will at least pay attention to it!"

"What did you just say?!"

"What?" She looked at me as if she realized I was listening to her. Wide eyed, she pretended to have not said anything.

"Jo, what did you just imply?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and held her chin high, averting my gaze. I gaped at her. I could see her tear stained cheeks, but she looked forward as if everything was alright.

"You're pregnant?" I whispered to myself more than her. She looked down at the payment and closed her eyes. Another tear ran down, along the paths, others followed. It was a steady stream. "How?" I asked, baffled. "And we've been drinking all weekend!"

"You've been drinking all weekend."

"That's how you remembered everything so clearly." I stated.

"Yep, I was drinking an assortment of water and juices all night."

"You bitch!" I laughed. "How did this happen?"

"New Year's."

"_How_? Whose is it?"

"I don't know. It was a drunken hook up. I was drowning my sorrows."

"I'm sorry." She's still crying, hormones I suppose.

"The thing is, I'm kind of excited. And now that I have some inheritance I can go through this year of school, buy a house, and get a job. My life sounds great."

I smile and she returns it. "You'll be a great mother."

"No I won't."

"You learned from your parents' mistakes." I smirked.

**What did you think? Too much? Too little? I'll have a flashback/vision next chapter! Feel free to review, follow, and favorite.**

**Love ya! **

**-RC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So this chapter is an all Romeo and Juliet world chapter. Next on will be present day. Okay, so Mr. Everdeen is really OOC. Everyone in this story is though. Oh, well. Okay chapter now.**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games trilogy or Taylor Swift's **_**Love Story**_**.**

_My feet hit the stone floors at an accelerated rate each passing second. The beats of my heart hammered in my chest. My hands held up the skirt of my long flowing evergreen dress. The corset wasn't helping my erratic breathing pattern. When I got to my destination, I stopped to adjust my appearance. My curls were strewn about atop my head and little droplets of perspiration glided down the nape of my neck. I wiped my sweaty palms on the front of my silken dress and I opened the heavy door to my father's office._

"_Tell the boy he can leave when-" The squeak of the door alerted him of my presence and his head snapped up. He glared into my eyes and turned to Abernathy. "Escort her out please." _

_I opened my mouth to speak to my father but Abernathy approached me and said, "Best to not, Sweetheart." His rough voice just glided in one ear and out the next._

"_Father, you can't do this."_

_His eyes squinted and I crossed my arms. "I haven't done anything to the boy though," I sighed in relief, "You see, when I'd heard you'd been running around with a _Mellark_- of all people- I decided to send Snow after him. He had special orders to not to harm the heir, but that was just for your sake. Now, Haymitch, get her to leave."_

"_Are you going to release him?" I could hear the crack of my voice, but I held my stance._

"_Soon, however there are some… _conditions_." _

_My brow furrowed. "What conditions?"_

"_He is to leave town and never contact you again-"_

"_No."_

"_Then, immediately after his departure, you are to be wed to Sir Gale Hawthorne. These decisions are final."_

"_I don't love Gale! I love Peeta… I'll kill myself without him. Do you not care for my happiness? What did the Mellarks ever do to you? What will stop me from chasing after him?"_

"_There will be guards stationed outside each entry way on the estate. All the locks will be changed. And Haymitch is to not leave your side unless you are sleeping."_

"_John, that's a bit excessive." Abernathy stated. "Don't do this to her, immediately getting married-"_

"_That is the last from you, if you still want your job." Father snarled._

"_Daddy, please don't." I was pleading with him. "Please don't do this to me."_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, was she always so selfish John?" A man with white hair said and he approached me from behind. He had an unnatural aroma of roses and blood. I ignored him for that moment._

"_Father, I-I'll agree to all of your terms if I can see him once more."_

"_The way I see it-" My father started._

"_Deal." Snow smiled evilly._

"_Coriolanus, with all due respect-"_

"_John, just let her." So, I was led down to our dungeon._

_The dark dank walls were dark, only illuminated by torches along the walls. The orange glow contrasted with the cold hue of the chamber. These parts of our land had previously been unexplored by my eyes. Cob webs lined the ceiling, each a ghostly white. The man leading me had an air about him. Almost as if he was superior to all around him. He was menacing. I was almost positive his thoughts were cold and calculating, scheming up a storm. When we got to Peeta's cell, my eyes watered. He was still well and strong, but the wear his body had been taking recently was evident in the way he held himself. Snow unlocked the door to him. I ran forward and sat on my knees, cradling him head in my arms, and resting my chin on top of his hair._

"_Peeta…" tears streamed down my face and breath I took was struggled._

"_I'll give you too some privacy." Coriolanus took the guard with him, leaving the room vacant except us. I brought his lips to mine and we never separated, making the most of our final moments together. _

_That day the wedding had been announced, two months' time. More than a month ago was the last time I had seen Peeta. He was released that day, with the promise to never come back. Word got back to Father about what had happened in the cell. I was punished and exiled to my room until my wedding… my wedding with the man I didn't love. Everyone who had come into my room looked on with concerned faces as the days passed. When I started to vomit, a doctor came to examine me while my father stood watch. Afterwards, I didn't even hear their whispered conversation. I just stared at the floor, mindless. That was until I felt a sharp sting on my face. My father's hand jerked my arm, leading me out the door. I was reeling from his actions. He had hit me and was dragging me down the stairs. His rough movements continued until I sat, kneeling in front of my mother and sister. Their eyes were wide at my father's demeanor. His hand let go of my arm only to tug me onto my feet by my hair. I yelped but he was unfazed. _

"_John what is the meaning of this?" My mother's soft calming voice gathered my attention. She looked at me with sorry eyes._

"_Dr. Aurelius come in here please." His voice was sharp and emotionless. The doctor came in with a fearful expression directed at my father._

"_What's wrong with me?" My voice was small. His hands tightened on my hair._

"_Don't speak!"_

"_Then I will. What is wrong with my daughter?" Mother asked sternly. _

"_Your daughter is with child." _With child?!

"_She is having a baby?" The doctor nodded solemnly. _

"_She's a whore just like her mother!" Father shouted._

"_Not here John!" She shouted, for the first time in my life._

"_Yes here! You want to know why I hate the Mellarks? Because one slept with my wife!" He snarled._

"_Lord Mellark slept with mother?" I asked._

"_Don't speak! And yes, but that's not all… guess what? I've been raising his daughter for 13 years!"_

"_Prim is a Mellark?"_

"_I said stop talking!"_

"_You're not m-my father?" Prim looked devastated. I looked to mother; she had her eyes closed with tears slipping through the lids._

"_Katniss, you must leave. You are not allowed on the estate anymore. You can gather your things but I will not give you any more leeway after committing such a sin."_

"_I'm having Peeta's child?" I whispered on my way to my room. A smile erupted on my face and even without anywhere to go or money, I was beyond content._

**I know, I know… Two pregnancies? But, most flashbacks start with a related topic. Like when Madge mentioned Snow. This one was Jo being preggers. **

**Alright… Hope you like! Favorite, Follow, Review… yada, yada, yada.**

**Love ya!**

**-RC**


End file.
